Who's Going to Save Her Soul?
by Mezinka
Summary: She's tired enough to lay her own soul down. Jeff/OC The Audrey/Jeff saga continues


-1The café was lifeless, where was everyone on a Thursday night?

The waiter had poured their third cup of coffee before heading back behind the counter.

Taking a sip of her fresh cup of coffee, Audrey's full lips left a red imprint on the rim of the cup; this now had become her trademark.

"You're wrong for doing this." She said calmly.

"I need to figure just who I am… Its not you, its me and the timing of the relationship. I can't figure out who I am while I'm still trying to figure out who you are." Jeff gently explained while he traced the patterns on the napkin.

Turning around, Audrey signalled the server for another napkin. Once she received it, she took a pen from out her purse and sketched two things, a well-detailed heart and a sketching that resembled her.

"Here, it's for you." She slid the napkin to Jeff, once she was done.

The blonde hair Hardy stared at the napkin before slipping it into the pocket of his sweater. "You do understand that I'm leaving you, right?" He pointed out.

"That's the ironic part. Everything is your's now. If I told you why it works this way, I would be lying but truth is, I won't be able to get over you, ever. So from now on every guy that I date will meticulously be compared to you, however, none of them will ever measure up to you and the falseness of what we once had." The straight haired girl explained calmly.

There was not a trace of anger or hurt in her voice. It was like she was having a normal conversation with her friends about politics; her voice was flat and monotonous

"Okay, I'll keep this for a while… And use it for small things, like if I need someone's advice or maybe even for sex. Then after we both meet someone new, I'll give it back to you." Jeff promised.

"It's not going to work that way." Audrey gave a soft smile.

"How come?"

"Now since you have my soul and my heart, I'm just a hollow person on the inside… or heartless, if you want to use the cliché. I will now treat every man I date with a passive aggressive way that will most likely obliterate my relationships for years to come. "

At a loss for words, Jeff stared at his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the napkin, examining it again while he searched for the right words to say.

He found the words about five minutes later.

Jeff began talking while Audrey blankly stared out the window, her gaze focusing on trees that stood over isolated the area.

She thought about their relationship and where it could've possibly gone wrong. Then it dawned on her, the first day they had met.

_ Flashback _

_The line was around the block to meet and greet Jeff Hardy. Fans had been standing in place for more than 12 hours, just to get a glimpse and exchange a few words with the younger and colourful Hardy. _

_The first hour seemed as if it would never end with the fans repeating the same comments, askingthe same questions, and taking the same pictures. Sighing in frustration, Jeff looked at his watch, while the next person said 'hello' and spouted out generic comments. _

"_Hey, uh, my name is Audrey and I'm one of your fans." She smiled shyly. _

_Breaking his gaze from his watch, Jeff's eyes slowly looked up and his breath caught in the back of his throat. She was beautiful! Her eyes we're a dark shade of brown, her hair was perfectly straight and hung off her shoulders, her complexion was a medium shade of brown. She was obviously mixed with something other than Black. Her body was the perfect shape and she wasn't wearing anything too revealing nor was it too conservative. _

"_N-Nice to meet you, Audrey" He shook her hand and smiled at her, their eyes locking for a moment. _

"_Yeah, likewise." She smiled. _

"_How long have you been waiting on this line?" _

"_About a few good hours." _

_Jeff gave a nervous chuckle before signing the picture. He flipped it over and wrote her a note, leaving a phone number too. _

_Sliding it to her, he winked before shaking her hand one last time. "Read the back and I'll see you later." He promised her. _

_Walking away, Audrey read the back of the signed photo. _

"_Audrey, _

_Meet me at my hotel room in two hours. If you can make it, please give me a call… If not, still give me a call. I want to get to know more about you. _

_-- Jeff. " _

_That night Audrey met Jeff in his lavish hotel room and they had their first date. She had told him that she was in school trying to become an MD however, she was also interested in becoming a wrestler, then he offered to help her train. _

_The night ended with Audrey falling asleep in Jeff's arms, after a passionate session of love making. Ever since then, Audrey knew they'd be together forever. _

_end of flashback _

"…I really treasured our relationship, a lot… Audrey? Hello?" Jeff called out to the beautiful girl sitting in front of him. "Were you even listening to me?" He asked her.

Snapping out of her daydream, Audrey faced Jeff before answering, slightly shaking her head.

"No."

_END _


End file.
